pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Groudon
Groudon (Japanese: グラードン Guraudon) is a -type Legendary Pokémon. Groudon is the Version Mascot for Pokémon Ruby. Appearance Groudon is a red, black, grey, and white Pokémon. It has white spikes on its tail and neck. It has white sharp claws and it also has white toes. It has a greyish underbelly. It has a large tail with three sharp, white spikes appearing on the left hand side and right hand side of its tail. A black pattern also goes along its body. Evolution Groudon does not evolve. In the games In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team/Blue Rescue Team, Groudon appears as one of the main villains. After the hero, the partner, and the Alakazam's Team discovered the truth about Ninetales' Legend, he causes an earthquake and, later in the game, the hero and the partner have to go to the deep of Magma Cavern to save Alakazam`s Team, defeating Groudon. After his defeat, he can be recruitable to the Rescue Team. He has a minor appearance in the next game, when he appears as an illusion created by Uxie. It is one of the heaviest Pokémon, as can be observed in the RSE Pokédex. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl he makes an appearance as an assist trophy and like the other ancient Pokémon from Emerald/Sapphire/Ruby he makes a non playable appearance. Groudon will on the screen as a very large Pokémon and will glow a red colour making him a fire attacker. He will be completely invincible and will launch any fighter away from it except the one who uses it, because of this it can be used as some what of a shield. Groudon will not attack but will turn around and roar. In the anime Groudon had a fight with Kyogre at the place where Kyogre slept. Groudon appeared in the Pokémon Anime in Gaining Groudon!, and The Scuffle Of Legends!, debuting with Kyogre as well. Team Magma and Team Aqua were competing to gain both legendaries. Team Aqua, as it turned out, tricked Magma leader Maxie by taking Kyogre even after they had Groudon. Ash's Pikachu then shocked Groudon's cargo container and released it to fight against a rampaging Kyogre. A false one also appeared in the 6th Pokémon Movie, Jirachi: Wish Maker which a Team Magma scientist tried to create, but the experiment failed ending in a massive Groudon-like monster. Game Info Locations |rubysapphire=Cave of Origin (Ruby Only) |rsrarity=One |emerald=Terra Cave |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Embedded Tower (Requires Red Orb) (SoulSilver Only) |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Mystery Gift (Japan only) |b2w2rarity=None }} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Bonus Field (Ruby Field) |Trozei=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Magma Cavern Pit (3F) |PMD2=Shimmer Desert (Interior) |Ranger1=Jungle Relic (during mission) }} In Pokémon Rumble Blast, Groudon can be encountered if the launch pad leading to the boss fight is shining, but only if the main story has been finished. There is roughly a 5% chance of the "!" launch pad shining. Pokédex Entries | name=Groudon| ruby=Groudon has long been described in mythology as the Pokémon that raised lands and expanded continents. This Pokémon took to sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Kyogre.| sapphire=Groudon has the power to scatter rain clouds and make water evaporate with light and heat. It came as a savior to people who had been suffering from terrible floods.| emerald=Groudon has appeared in mythology as the creator of the land. It sleeps in magma underground and is said to make volcanoes erupt on awakening.| firered=This legendary Pokémon is said to represent the land. It went to sleep after dueling Kyogre.| leafgreen=This legendary Pokémon is said to represent the land. It went to sleep after dueling Kyogre.| diamond=It had been asleep in underground magma ever since it fiercely fought Kyogre long ago.| pearl=It had been asleep in underground magma ever since it fiercely fought Kyogre long ago.| platinum=It had been asleep in underground magma ever since it fiercely fought Kyogre long ago.| heartgold=Said to have expanded the lands by evaporating water with raging heat. It battled titanically with Kyogre.| soulsilver=Said to have expanded the lands by evaporating water with raging heat. It battled titanically with Kyogre.| black=It had been asleep in underground magma ever since it fiercely fought Kyogre long ago.| white=It had been asleep in underground magma ever since it fiercely fought Kyogre long ago.| black 2=It had been asleep in underground magma ever since it fiercely fought Kyogre long ago.| white 2=It had been asleep in underground magma ever since it fiercely fought Kyogre long ago. }} Name Origin Groudon's name originated from the words "Grou'nd" and "Ged'don". Geddon's meaning being to crack the ground. Sprites Videos thumb|300px|left Trivia *Groudon is the heaviest Pokémon, with 2094.4 lbs. *Groudon and Torterra are the same species. They are both known as the Continent Pokémon *Groudon is the only pure -type Legendary Pokémon. *Groudon is the only non- type Pokémon to learn Eruption and Fire Blast via level up. *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, the player doesn't fight the real Groudon. Uxie created a hologram of Groudon that can fight. *People often mistaken Groudon as a Fire type due to the color of its armor. *Groudon is the heaviest Pokémon so far apart from the glitched Pokémon "Hpoke." **Thanks to this, Groudon is extremely easy to capture with a Heavy Ball. *It is the only Pokémon that naturally has the ability Drought. The only other Pokémon is Ninetales, which is capable of having it in the Dream World. *Despite being Kyogre's ultimate rival, Groudon's typing puts it at a massive disadvantage. The only type-effective move Groudon learns against Kyogre is SolarBeam; however, as Groudon is a physical-based Pokémon, this is another disadvantage because Kyogre is special-based. *Groudon's design is possibly based on Godzilla. *An evil clone made in the likeness of Groudon appears in the movie Jirachi: Wish Maker; It is several times larger with tentacle-like appendages protruding from its back. *Groudon might be based on the Behemoth from Judeo-Christian religion. *This legendary Pokémon has appeared in mythology as the creator of lands and continents. It usually sleeps in magma underground, and is said to make volcanoes erupt upon awakening. *The heat from Groudon's body has been known to scatter rain clouds and evaporate oceans. It can be used to expand land masses. ko:그란돈 (포켓몬) Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon